Redemption
by Jennyanimelover
Summary: It was her wedding night. She and Byakuya were finally wed but things take a turn for the worst when Katara finds herself shunned, dishonored, family-less, and husband-less. Can fate reunite old lovers and mend old wounds? Or will forces of the dark, forces of the heart, and forces of the universe keep them apart? Byakuya/OC, Ichigo/Rukia, Hitsugaya/Karin
1. The Return

A/N: I do not own Bleach...Kubo does...(tear...tear).

However, I do own this little fanfic :)

* * *

 ** _Current Day – Karakura Town_**

Katara was vaguely aware of the new presence that had entered the room. Her attention was currently focused on the piece of paper she was holding in her hands. She knew returning back to Japan would cause a stir but never in her wildest dreams did she think it would cause this much of a stir.

As if knowing her current train of thought, Katara's older cousin continued scolding her.

'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING…WHY DID YOU COME HERE…HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED ANYTHING!'

Those words hurt. They hurt more than the fact that she was shunned, dishonored, and banished by her family from Japan because of something she did for a friend a long time ago, and a crime she was accused of committing.

She had no intention of coming back, but she had to be there for Karin…she was her best friend and Katara was going to stand by her even though Karin had yet to understand why they had really come.

Finally noticing the new presence in the room, Katara saw her cousin's partner gently place his hand on her cousin's right shoulder telling her to calm down and that the situation was not as bad. He pointed to the paper in Katara's hand saying maybe Katara could assist with the situation at hand.

Looking down at the piece of paper again, Katara shook her head.

'I will need to think about this. It is most unexpected'.

Noticing her cousin's fists clench in anger, Katara braced herself for what would come out next.

'I am disappointed in you Katara. You promised you would stay away'

Sighing softly to herself, Katara stood up from her chair while picking up her Birkin bag from the floor. Walking towards the door, she paused just as she was about to turn the doorknob.

'Cousin? What have I done that is so wrong that you have not done for the man that stands besides you?'

'It is not the same thing Katara!'

She turned around to face her cousin while the tears that she had been holding in since boarding the plane to come to Japan started to fall from her hazel eyes.

Looking at her older cousin, the only person who had known where she had been all these years, Katara's heart broke at the rejection she felt.

"Yori IT IS the same. But do not worry, I will be here until the wedding then I will leave never to return again".

Yoruichi looked at her little cousin furious 'And if you run into him?'

Tears fell from Katara's eyes as she dropped her head in shame.

'I am an exile; he will give me no recognition. And for the record cousin, I am also disappointed. You promised me you would visit'.

Without turning back, Katara walked out of the room getting into the taxi that awaited her outside.

Watching her little cousin leave, Yoruichi felt Urahara come to stand beside her.

'You were too hard on her. She deserves so much better, she has done nothing wrong' he said.

'TOO HARD ON HER! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT?'

* * *

A/N: I cannot believe I just wrote my first fanfic!

Thank you so much for reading!

I plan to make this process as interactive as possible so I need your help.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and critique my story! It not only gives me motivation to write more, but any critiques you guys can offer will help me improve my writing and fanfic.

See you all in the next chapter!

xoxo - J


	2. Flashbacks

A/N: I do not own Bleach...Kubo does...(tear...tear).

I do own this little fanfic tho :)

* * *

Closing the door of the taxi, Katara let her tears begin to fall freely. She was in pain. This was the first time she had seen her cousin in over 100 years and her cousin's words hurt…BAD.

Resting her head on the back of her seat, she looked out the window seeing the town she once called home. A lot had changed with new buildings almost at every corner yet somehow, the town still felt familiar like she never left.

Slowing caressing the necklace resting on her neck, she closed her eyes to stop the tears from running, her mind's eye could not help but wander to that fateful night over 100 years ago.

* * *

 _Flashback_

The sound of keys could be heard echoing in the hallway accompanied by the sound of heavy footsteps.

Pausing in front of the jail cell, the man stopped, looking at the figure locked inside. Placing one hand on the jail bars, he inserted the keys into the lock opening the door.

Katara kept her head down not bothering to look at the new presence in the cell.

'Get up'

She did not move.

'I SAID GET UP!'

Knowing she could not avoid this moment any longer, she slowly picked her body from the floor still keeping her head down. Standing up, the sound of the shackles chuffing her hands together resonated in the room.

Noticing Katara was not moving, the guard yanked the long chain attached to her shackles causing her to stumble almost tripping on her frail floor length white kimono.

Walking down the cobblestone pathway, Katara's bare feet could feel the slime covering the cold rocks due to the wetness in the jail. Flaming torches lined both walls of the jail with individual holding cells between each torch.

At the end of the hallway, large wooden doors began to open in unison pouring light into the dark jail.

Squinting her eyes due to the sudden intrusion of light, she was lead into a grand amphitheater with high walls.

Looking at the celling, she saw the crest of the familiar Yoshida clan gilded in gold.

Dropping the chain he was holding, the guard then moved towards Katara's wrists unlocking the chain leaving only the heavy shackles on her wrists.

Stepping aside, the guard allowed two guards dressed in white assassin robes to stand on each side of Katara each holding a black banner with the Yoshida family crest on it.

'Move!' the guard on her right said.

Katara started walking forward towards a high table with six empty thrones set at the top.

Mummers began in the amphitheater as she walked by.

Reaching a simple black mat on the floor, Katara stared at the simple mat until she felt a kick behind her knee effectively making her legs buckle, and causing her to fall to the ground.

 _Breath Katara, breath_

It didn't work. No matter how many times she told herself to remain calm, her heart could not stop beating fast.

Two drummers began hitting the taiko drums in a steady beat.

'Thud, Thud, Thud', the beat of the taiko drums continued increasing in speed periodically until the thuds hit a crucendo before the drummers stopped, placing their hands into an X.

Katara could swear her heart stopped when she heard the thud of the drums halt.

It was quiet, too quiet for her liking.

All of a sudden, Katara could hear people shift in their seats as their attention focused on the seven individuals that had entered the room and sat on the thrones.

'Katara Yoshida' the commanding voice began 'we are here today because we are to deliver the final verdict on the charges that you murdered your uncle, Yoshida Daisuke. For the record, how do you plead?'

Katara froze. She knew that voice. Not only did she know it, she grew up listening to that voice. She did not know he would be leading the verdict.

Slowing lifting her head to look at the voice, she locked eyes with her grandfather, the head of the Yoshida family.

Her heart sank seeing her grandfather's eyes. The pressure to answer began to weigh on her shoulders under his intense glare.

'HOW DO YOU PLED?'

'Not guilty grandfather'. Immediately mummers began around the room.

'SILENCE' her grandfather ordered. All murmuring ceased immediately.

'Not guilty?' he asked her again.

Katara could tell he was giving her another opportunity to amend her statement but she honestly could not. She did not kill her uncle. How could she? She loved her uncle.

'Not guilty'. Sitting down on his throne, her grandfather looked at the five other people sitting with him on the table. All nodding in agreement, her grandfather turned his gaze on her again.

'After reviewing the evidence presented against you, we the High Council have found you…'

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

''Ma'am? Ma'am? Excuse me ma'am?' Katara opened her eyes.

'We are at your hotel'. Looking around at her surroundings, Katara noticed that they were indeed in front of her hotel.

Quickly grabbing her wallet from her handbag, she swiped her credit card and tipped the cab driver before getting ready to leave.

'Thank you sir. I really appreciate it' she said to the driver.

'Not a problem ma'am. And ma'am, not that it is any of my business, but whatever you are going through, it is going to be ok'.

Truly touched by the concern in the driver's voice, Katara smiled softly at the driver before thanking him again and exiting the cab.

* * *

A/N: Can't believe Ch. 2 is done!

Thank you so much to Tifanny91 for your review! Your interest in the fanfic motivated me to continue writing this fanfic.

As always, please PLEASE review and critique my fanfic. Your support and critiques motivate me to write more and improve my writing.

Ch. 3 is done as well and i'll be posting that one soon :)

See you all in the next chapter!

xoxo - J


	3. Him

A/N: I do not own Bleach...Kubo does...(tear...tear).

I do own this little fanfic though

* * *

 **Across Town -** ** _Karakura Town_**

She was sitting at a Bar waiting….

Her black hair was shoulder length tussled into messy beach curls and her eyes captured the attention of anyone that looked at them.

A black leather jacket lay on the back of her chair and she was dressed in a baby blue silk spaghetti strap that showed off her cleavage, a pair of skintight black jeans with slits at her knees, and her favorite black Givenchy open toe sandal stilettos revealing her black painted toe nails. On her neck was a delicate platinum chain with an unusual charm hanging from it.

It was a teal dragon and it in its mouth it clutched a white daffodil, which she touched as she looked to the bartender and ordered the special to calm her nerves.

She looked at the Long Island Iced Tea that the bar tender had set in front of her.

Hearing her phone ding, she pulled out her iPhone 6 and opened up Snapchat. Esmeralda had just sent her a snapvideo and Karin tried hard not to laugh.

Cassie, one of Karin's friends, was drinking down a B52 shot with this guy she apparently had just met. Her friend completely embarrassed the guy who could not hold down his liquor.

As she continued to watch the video, Karin knew she was being watched.

Locking her phone, she chuckled as she thought of her friends Katara, Yuri, Cassie, and of course the crazy Spanish/American Esmeralda who are 6000 miles (10,000 km) away in New York City celebrating without her.

It was her birthday but she had returned home to Japan to celebrate with her twin Yuzu since it would be the last birthday they celebrated together as single ladies. Yuzu was engaged and the wedding was in two days. Karin could not be happier for her sister.

Frowning, she touched the necklace again. It had been eight years since she had been back home. Eight years since he had broken her heart. Quietly sighing to herself, she took a long swing of her drink remembering that fateful day.

* * *

 _Flashback_

The sun was setting over the Karakura sky emitting rays of yellow, orange, purple, and red.

Sitting on top of the goal post, Karin took a deep breath taking in the late afternoon air. It was the beginning of fall and the air smelt of crisp leaves and fresh linen.

Opening her eyes to take in the view, she looked towards the lake that bordered the football field. The clear blue water twinkled like diamonds in the sunset.

Beyond the lake's edge, she could see the town she called home being embraced by the last light of the day.

Feeling a familiar reiatsu coming her way, Karin smirked noting that he was right on time.

Jumping down from the goal post, Karin began dribbling the football relishing in the feel of the ball moving below her.

Calculating her speed and direction, she kicked the ball in the air before doing a back flip and kicking it midair towards her target.

Landing gracefully on her feet, she turned around coming face to face with him.

Not even deterred by how fast he appeared in front of her, she smirking slightly.

'Ne ne Toshiro, what brings you here today?' she asked innocently although she knew full well why he had come.

Eying her carefully, Toshiro dropped the football in his hands down next to her.

'I believe this belongs to you'

Looking at the innocent ball, Karin frowned at the ball slight disappointed it hadn't hit its target.

'I swear one day I am going to be able to catch you off guard with this'

With amusement in his eyes, Toshiro raised his eyebrow daring her to try.

Answering his challenge with a raise of her chin in defiance, she picked up the ball and walking away from him towards the exit of the field.

Putting his hands in his pocket, Toshiro followed her out used to Karin's sporadic reactions.

They walked in confortable silence taking in the setting sky. Even Toshiro had to admit that the town looked beautiful in the setting sun.

Coming to a stop at a park bench, Karin sat down and began playing slightly with the ball at her feet.

Sitting down next to her, Toshiro took off his fall coat showing off his toned muscled through the t-shirt he was wearing. He liked the chilled fall air so he didn't mind feeling a little cold.

Taking note of his muscles, Karin felt her heart race forced her body and face to remain calm.

Noticing her playing with the ball at her fit, Toshio raised his eyebrow again. Why was she so quiet let alone tense as he noticed how hard she gripped the bench's edge?

"Toshiro? What do you think of me?'

Surprised by her question, Toshiro raised his eyes to stare at her but she refused to look at him only looking at the ball at her feet.

'Karin, why did you ask me to meet you at the football field today?'

'Answering a question with another question sensei? Tsk tsk, wasn't it you who lectured me about doing the same thing during our training?'

Watching him smirk in amusement, Karin was taken a back by how his blue eyes shone. God she loved his eyes.

Karin could feel her heart beat faster. He was her best friend, her teacher. He helped her grow and hone her shinigami powers. When she had fallen for the ice prince, Karin could not tell. However, it was probably that day he came home for Christmas and spent the holiday with her family. She remembers how he had created light snow powder on the tree and formed an ice crystal star on top of the tree.

Breaking eye contact with his eyes, Karin looked at the ground, recuperating after being trapped in his gaze. She had a mission and she was sure as HELL going to accomplish it.

Slightly amused at her expense, Toshiro looked at the woman who now sat next him. She had grown quite a bit from the tomboy she once was. Her hair had grown past her shoulders and her womanly curves had started to show taking Toshiro by slight surprise. No longer sat the Tomboy he had once known. Now sat a beautiful woman.

Lost in his thoughts, Toshiro did not hear her when she asked him a question.

Looking at his lost expression, Karin chuckled at the lost boy…no…lost man that sat next her. The blank look on the Captain's face was almost comical since Toshiro never lost his cool. He was the child prodigy after all.

Toshiro had faced death many times and fought his fair share of battles. Nothing should have been able to surprise him anymore. Yet nothing, NOTHING could have prepared him for that question.

'Nani?'

Watching Karin chuckle at him, Toshiro felt his pride twinge a bit at her laughter. Feeling anger bubble up inside of him, something about Karin's laugh made him stop and calm down. Watching her laugh and feel completely at ease with him, Toshiro felt something flicker in him. Yet that feeling was short lived as uncertainty began to settle where that flicker had been.

'Will you go to prom with me?' she repeated.

His silence made her begin to feel uneasy. Usually she was able to read him considering how long they had known each other. However, for the first time in a long while, Karin was unable to guess what he thinking/feeling.

'It would not look right for a captain to engage in such childish activities such as prom'. He replied coldly.

 _End of flashback_

* * *

 ** _'You wake up, flawless. Post up, flawless. Ride round in it, flawless. Flossing round in it, flawless. This diamond, flawless. My diamond, flawless…'_**

Karin was snapped out of her reverie when she heard her ringtone go off. Looking at the caller ID, she rolled her eyes as she answered the phone.

'Where are you…? I am waiting for you and your LATE!' she said tapping her manicured nails on the bar table.

 _'_ What? Are you still there…Why? Rukia said you could not go out again? Ichi-nii you are so whipped' she laughed

 _'_ Put her on the phone. NO! Why the hell not! She is what? You know what Ichi-nii, I am so going to Bankai your dumbass when I see you!'

Hanging up her phone. She releases a breath she did not know she was holding and shook her head.

Her brother, savior of soul society, former substitute shinigami of Karakura Town, and current 5th Division Captain was whipped.

She couldn't believe she waited all this time for his behind let alone waited for the mighty ice prince to walk over and speak. 'Why was I here again….oh right….Yuzu's wedding'

Gently caressing her necklace, she drowned the rest of her drink and paid her tab. Picking up her jacket and hanging it on her arm, she turned around ready to walk out when she came face to face with him...

* * *

A/N: Hey Guys! I know I have been away for a while but thank you so much for your patience 3 It has been a crazy time for me and family since we have been traveling around the US.

Thank you so much to you all for supporting me through positive feedback and constructive criticism! To all my new readers, if you have made it all this way :P Please subscribe or add my story to your alerts lists. That way you get updates whenever I post a new chapter.

And now, time for a new announcement! I have created a Sportify playlist with all the music I will use in this fanfic. Here is the link: user/jennyanimelover/playlist/0nr7iwlmw5GdDEH8afYKkG

If any of you are ever curious about any of the music used in this fanfic, you can head over to my playlist and find it. If you don't have a Sportify account, I will post the titles of the music after the A/N.

As always, please review and let me know what you guys think! I love hearing your thoughts and constructive criticism. It not only helps me become a better writer, but also improves my fanfic as well.

See you guys in Ch. 4! Until next time.

xoxo - J

* * *

MUSIC LIST:

Flawless Remix - Beyonce ft. Nicki Minaj


	4. Hitsugaya Sensei

A/N: I do not own Bleach (tear tear)

I do own this fanfic tho :)

* * *

Falling slightly off balance, Karin felt a hand slip around her waist stabilizing her.

Staring into his eyes, all she could think was, 'Oh ma god he was gorgeous'.

He had grown taller and his features had finally matured. He looked somewhere in his mid-twenties and his body was muscular and tight from all his constant training.

Shielding those muscles that she knew he had, he wore a simple v-neck grey shirt, tucked into his jeans secured with a brown belt and a brown leather jacket.

Her breath got caught in her body. She was able to smell his light musky scent and it had not changed. She had missed it.

Karin simply stared at the man in front of her speechless for the first time in a long while.

In a sentence, he was handsome as hell.

* * *

 _Toshiro POV_

'Ooff'. Toshiro felt a soft body run into him. Watching her slightly loose her balance, he instinctively moved to grab her.

'Damn' was all he thought as he held her in his arms. He felt her arms come to rest around his neck.

He had heard she had returned but he could not track her down. He even stopped at their usual place, the soccer field, but she never showed up. He waited three whole days. It wasn't until he saw her reflection in one of the shop windows while walking down the street did he follow her towards this bar.

Everyone had teased him relentlessly about her. Especially Matsumoto, with her 'Karin-chan this', and 'Karin-chan that'.

Ichigo though had threatened him.

Toshiro really messed things up bad 8 years ago.

Karin, like her brother, had gained her shinigami powers while still human. Sotachi, recognizing her potential, assigned him to oversee her training.

I was her teacher, and she was my best friend as well as my best student.

We would sit and talk all the time. I always seemed to make time for her. No….I always wanted to be around her and spend time with her.

When she asked me to prom I should have gone with her. But my fear of my own feelings would not let me. I was confused and didn't know what to do. I knew I was falling for Karin but my heart felt for another. So I told her something cold.

'It would not look right for a captain to engage in such childish activities'.

I knew the moment I said those words I regretted them. But I stood my ground and said nothing more.

It wasn't until I lost Karin did I realize that I wanted nobody else but her.

Apparently she had gotten special permission from the Sotaicho to leave Karakura Town to go study medicine at a university.

I knew she wanted to be a healer and I was proud of her. But I missed her and it showed.

Watching her the entire night at the bar, I saw a window of opportunity when she turned around to pick up her things. I knew she could sense me. She was the only one who could ever sense me even when I would try to hide from her.

Afraid of losing her again, I approached her from behind when she was distracted and came to stand behind her.

Now here she was, in my arms, looking at me with those purple eyes of hers that I had missed so much.

He would not let her go. He had waited too long to hold her again and she felt good to his touch. She was beautiful; her body, her lips, her eyes.

Looking at her, he saw something in her eyes that gave him a slight ray of hope. But the moment he saw it, he saw the shutters come down and felt her move out of his grasp.

Smirking, he settled her back on her feet but left one hand on her elbow in case she lost balance again.

'Hello Hitsugaya Sensei...' she said.

'Fuck' he thought. His heart sank as he realized this was Karin Kurosaki and it was not going to easy.

* * *

Karin's POV

She lay there, cuckooed in his arms unable to move. She knew he was in the bar but she couldn't pinpoint exactly where. She figured he would show himself eventually but seeing him now, in front of her, was still a surprise.

As they stared at each other, Karin could not believe she was in his arms. Then she saw him smirk and all her memories of their last meeting began to rush into her head. His last words to her were, 'we are only friends Kurosaki, nothing more'.

Feeling all the hurt she had ran away from all those ago return, she gathered herself and pealed herself away from him saying, 'Hello Hitsugaya Sensei. How are you doing? It has been a while'.

* * *

Reader's POV

Smiling slightly to herself, she looked up at the ice prince. Seeing as he hadn't replied to her question, she decided to change tactics.

'I would like to thank you for the necklace you sent as a graduation gift. As you can see, I really love it' she said touching the necklace gently with her fingers.

Looking down to the necklace, Toshiro looked at the necklace he had gifted her while eyeing a little bit more than the necklace.

Seeing him distracted, Karin could not help but ask, 'Hitsugaya Sensei…is there something wrong? You do not like it?'

Toshiro felt a tinge of anger swell up in him.

'Karin, why are you addressing me that way?'

She looked at his scowling face and smirked. Her eyes gaining a challenging look in them.

'The card that accompanied the gift, you signed it HITSUGAYA SENSEI' she said annunciating every syllable.

Shaking his head slightly from frustration, 'Karin, that was a joke'.

She blinked at him as his words sunk in.

'My apologies then, I guess I did not get the joke. Am I the joke then?'

Toshiro began to get nervous. He quickly looked at her 'NO! You could never be a joke Karin. You are….You are….'

'I am what?' she asked coolly crossing her arms around her chest.

Rolling his eyes and sighing in defeat, he looked at her again 'Karin you are my best friend and I have missed you'.

Smirking at him because she knew how hard it must have been for him to confess that, she moved towards him giving him a hug.

'Lol, now was that so hard? You are my best friend too Toshiro and I really have missed you. But seriously! HITSUGYA SENSEI?'

Toshiro felt his heart pick up a beat. He smelled her perfume and it smelled of pomegranate and apple.

'Thank you for the necklace. I really do love it and it is beautiful'. She kissed his cheek to seal the deal and steped away from him seeing him blush at her antics.

It took a lot of her will power not to laugh at his reddening cheeks.

As her warmth left his body, Toshiro breathed a small sigh of relief. Maybe it will not be that bad. She will forgive me once I tell her my true feelings then I can talk to her about the significance of the necklace he thought.

As these thoughts passed through his mind, his confidence grew. It is then that Hyourinmaru decided to speak up.

'She is going to make us grovel'

'Hai' he replied softly, rolling his eyes. Looking behind Karin, Toshiro took notice of who had just walked into the bar.

'Karin!' the male voice shouted. Turning around, Karin smiled as she turned around and saw her brother walking up to her.

Running to him, Ichigo caught her swinging her in his arms.

'Oh god I have missed you Ichi-nii! Wait, you said you could not get away?'

Placing her back on her feet, Ichigo grinned at his sister smugly.

'I couldn't' he replied coolly. It is then that he eyed the necklace around her neck and raised an eyebrow.

Saying nothing, he stepped out of the way as he heard voices behind him.

'Karin! We have arrived!' Karin heard from behind her brother. Seeing him step to the side. Her eyes become large as she saw her best friends walking in.

Esmeralda, Cassie, and Yuri walked towards Karin hugging her in a big circle when they finally approach her. Every man at the bar looked at the four girls gaping.

Seeing his sister being pulled away by her friends, Ichigo walked over to Hitsugaya patting him on the back.

'I guess this means congratulations!'

Looking at him, Toshiro rubbed his shoulder where Ichigo had "patted" him.

'I did not ask her yet' Toshiro replied.

Ichigo stepped back not believing what he had just heard.

The music in the bar had just changed to loud upbeat music and it was getting harder to hear people.

'Excuse me?' Ichigo asked, thinking that he hadn't heard the captain right.

'I haven't asked her yet' Toshiro said.

Feeling his reiatsu rise, Ichigo took a breath to control his anger.

'What do you mean you haven't asked her yet! She is wearing the necklace. A necklace that cannot be removed'.

'I sent her the necklace as a graduation present. I just need to tell her the real meaning behind it'.

'SHE DOES NOT KNOW!' Ichigo lost it hearing the captain response. Thank god for gigai's that conceal reiatsu because his reiatsu would have been flaring around him from the anger he was feeling.

Clenching his fists but realizing this was not the time or place, Ichigo slapped Toshiro on the back of his head instead.

'Baka' he growled under his breath. 'You really are a freakin idiot. You will need to tell her soon. Everyone is coming and they will see the necklace saying something to her'.

Turning his eyes away from Ichigo, Toshiro looked at Karin as she talked with her friends from America. She looked different…happy even.

'Call everyone and tell them not to say anything to her. I will need more time to convince her'.

Eyeing the man carefully, Ichigo sighed, slumping his shoulders.

'Fix this or I WILL kill you'. Walking towards the bar, Ichigo sat down. He needed a serious drink.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Since I hadn't posted for a while. I decided to post another chapter as a thank you for your patience with me.

Thank you so much for all the support!

For all my new readers, if you have made it this far and like the story, please subscribe or add this story to your alerts list so that you never miss an update.

As always, please review and let me know what you guys think. I love reading all your comments and critiques you all may have so that I can improve my writting and fanfic.

See you all in Ch. 5! Until next time.

xoxo - J


End file.
